Out In The Rain
by Shizume Rikka
Summary: Izaya's out in the cold rain until he meets up with Shizuo who is offering to give him his umbrella. What twisted fate have they gotten themselves into?
1. Meeting By Chance

Cold. I was shivering from head to toe. The rain continuously poured down as I struggle to find shelter. The next thing I realized was that I ended up in some dark alley, not my ideal place to get cover from the rain. Especially since Shizu-chan is somewhere around the city, just thinking about him makes me want to cut my head off. Before my luck got any worse, the rain decides to pour harder. _Great, just what I need after a long day, what else could go wrong? Lightning appears? Or even worse, Shizu-chan shows up? _I noticed that the rain wasn't pouring all over me anymore. So I look up to suddenly see an umbrella on top of me and to my surprise Shizu-chan was holding it.

"What a pleasant day to see you here, all soaking wet, right I-za-ya-kun~," Shizu-chan smirked.

"My my, it really is Shizu-chan, too bad you're here," I replied back forcing a smile on my face.

I turned my head away from Shizu-chan. For Shizu-chan to see me looking like an abandoned dog out in the rain makes me feel helpless. _Just get out of my sight and never come back._ I grudgingly trudged back to my place, just desperately trying to get Shizu-chan out of my vision. Out of nowhere an umbrella knocks me down.

"What was that for?!" I growled.

"You can have it," Shizu-chan called back, "I don't need it anyways."

But what Shizu-chan didn't know was that I happened to see him buy this plastic umbrella from the convenience store 30 minutes ago, knowing that he was fully aware that it was going to rain. I look over at the umbrella and tilted my head. _For Shizu-chan to actually do something nice to me sounds wrong. Did something happened to this buffoon?_

"Hey are you alright?" I questioned him disgustedly.

"Wha-"

"I mean I could get you to Shinra if you're not feeling okay."

"What makes you think that?"

"I mean, take a look at what you're doing right now, for you to give me an umbrella on a rainy day doesn't sound like you, let's go call Shin-"

"I told you I'm fine!" Shizu-chan shouted.

Startled, I took a step back, not knowing what will happen if he randomly starts throwing vending machines at me.

"It's for you anyways," he grumbled.

_Were my ears deceiving me or what? Saying it was for me! The Shizu-chan I knew would never do this_. Awkwardly, I walked over to the umbrella and picked it up from the ground.

"T-thank you then," I stuttered while I looked down.

My heart was beating so loud that I was pretty sure that even Shizu-chan could hear it, even with the rain in the background. I turned around and started to walk away from Shizu-chan. _What do you think you're doing Shizu-chan? Making my heart pound like this! _I began to pick up my pace but someone grabbed onto my arm. I tugged with all my might to break free. I tried not to turn around because I obviously knew that it was Shizu-chan who was grabbing my arm.

"Let me go!" I commanded.

"Not yet, I can't let you go just yet," Shizu-chan replied back.

I managed to get out of his grasp but he quickly pulled me in for a hug. The umbrella slipped away from my hand. My face begins to burn up rapidly. I struggled to get out of his arms but his grip was incredibly strong.

"W-wha-what do you think you're doing!" I yelled at him.

"Hugging you."

"What do you even want from me?"

"Nothing, just worried about you."

I stopped my struggling and let my arms dropped to my side. I buried my face onto his chest which Shizu-chan didn't mind at all. It wasn't a surprise that he was worried about me. I did try to attempt a suicide but Shizu-chan found me and stopped me before I let go of the railing of a 20-storey building. I then disappeared for a whole 3 months without anyone knowing where I was. I am now back after 2 weeks, acting like nothing happened. The reason I did this was that the humans that I used to "love" were getting boring. Same old reactions, same old predictions. Nothing ever became satisfactory for me anymore. Humans now failed my expectations rather than exceeding them. The days I spent became so effortlessly boring that I didn't mind dying at all. The last thing I thought about when I attempted my suicide was, "_too bad I won't get to see Shizu-chan's priceless reactions anymore_." Yet I just saw one a few minutes ago. I couldn't forget the expression on his face when he looked painfully hurt out of my head.

"Don't worry, I won't disappear anymore," I assured Shizu-chan.

"Damn right," he agreed, "Don't make me look for you anymore."

"... I got it," I said softly.

My head felt lightheaded, and my vision was getting foggy. I forced myself to stand up with my own two feet but I was getting drowsy by the second. I felt a fever coming up, but I didn't want to tell Shizu-chan that. I didn't want to admit it that I had a fever but I knew I needed his help.

"I'm guessing you have a fever," he hinted.

I slowly nodded back to him.

"I guess I'll be taking you to my place," he decided.

Shizu-chan suddenly looked at me in the eyes and said determinedly, "Move in with me, live at my place."

His voice rang inside of my ears. I managed to say something before I collapsed.

Weakly, I said, "Okay."

Then I passed out.


	2. Suddenly Moving In

I opened my eyes to find myself on someone's bed. I try to rewind what happened yesterday and asked myself, _Where am I?_ Everything that happened yesterday was a complete blur to me. I sat up and heard something frying, the scent of fried eggs filled my nose. Hungrily, I got off the bed and walked towards the smell.

Not only did I see Shizu-chan in an apron but he had ridiculously great cooking skills. He cracked 3 eggs in one hand as the other hand stirred the fried rice in a pot. Stunned, I quickly backed out of the kitchen but my footsteps just made creaking noises onto the wooden floor. Shizu-chan turned around and tilted his head.

"So you were awake?," he noticed, "What are you doing?"

In the most dumbest face I replied, "N-nothing! Just cleaning the floor with my.. foot?"

I laughed nervously as Shizu-chan walked towards me. As I threw my hands up in surrender Shizu-chan brought his and my forehead together. I could feel my cheeks heating up but I couldn't bring myself to turn around from Shizu-chan's gaze. He finally lets go of my head and smiled.

"Good, you don't have a fever anymore," he began.

"Anyways! What am I doing here, and what happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Hm? You mean you don't remember?," he replied back.

I nodded my head in confusion, "Not even the slightest clue."

"I took care of you while you had a fever yesterday," Shizu-chan sighed, "And you agreed to live with me," he added.

Silence filled the room. The feeling of disgust welled up inside of me. Questions that I wanted to ask him scattered in my head. Then I froze in shock, the memories came back into me, it was like a flood was happening inside of my head.

"HUH?! I didn't agree to that," I shouted.

"Yes you did, look you even signed a contract with me," he lifted up a piece of paper.

I leaned closer to get a better view of the paper. It clearly had the official stamp and my signature was clearly written down in pen. I shifted my eyes to the right and saw Shizu-chan's signature neatly printed.

"I-I'm pretty sure that I was sleepy at that time and didn't know what was going on, besides, you took complete advantage of me," I barked but then soon realized that I had not had a single scratch or bruise over my body.

Guilt fled over me. I couldn't bring myself to look at Shizu-chan in the eye.

Flustered, I said, "Let's try it for a week, if I don't get into a physical fight with you, I'll live here."

Shizu-chan made a smug look onto his face, "Fine by me."

"Okay then, I'll go get my stuff from my place," I added.

"Oh," he paused, "All of your stuff are inside these boxes," he pointed to the side.

"How did you get in my place?!" I angrily asked.

"I took your key," he pulled out a key from his pocket.

"Give me that!" I commanded.

He tossed it over me and I examine the key to make sure it was rightfully mine.

"I'm going to put some stuff back at my place," I decided.

I noticed Shizu-chan rocking back and forth with a guilty look across his face. I figured that he was hiding something from me.

"The truth is, I- uh, kinda sold your place," he admitted.

A shocking sensation filled my body, I felt like a statue. I completely broke out, finally losing my composure.

"What have you done idiot!"

"I knew that you would live with me forever, so why would you need to live in two places when one is already enough?"

I cursed to myself. I looked around the place, Shizu-chan was currently living in a two-storey complex which was modernly furnished. There were 2 master bedrooms with washrooms, 2 normal bedrooms, both were completely empty, there was a chef-like kitchen, and a living room. I sighed in mild frustration. I told Shizu-chan that I was going to go pick a room and carried some boxes to one of the empty master bedrooms. Shizu-chan helped me carry some boxes up, telling me that it'd be faster like this. By sunset, we finally managed to finish moving in all of them.

Shizu-chan went to the kitchen to make a hotpot to celebrate me for moving in with Shizu-chan. I sat down on my bed and put my hands on my knees, I looked down and asked myself, _Why is this happening to me?_

I was doing some work on my computer until Shizu-chan called me down for dinner. I went down to see Shizu-chan setting down the hotpot in the middle of the table. The aroma filled the air. I was surprised that Shizu-chan managed not to burn the place down while making all this. I sat myself down onto the chair and waited until Shizu-chan sat down, across from me. _I may eat alone all the time but I still have proper table manners,_ I smirked to myself.

"Help yourself," Shizu-chan insisted.

"Thank you for the meal," I mumbled as Shizu-chan said the same thing, but only louder.

I cautiously took a taste of the hotpot making sure there was no poison inside of it. My eyes widened, I straightened my posture as the taste melted in my mouth. Never had I tasted something more amazing than this. _Screw table manners, I need to eat more of this ._I stuffed my face with food until I was full.

Shizu-chan finished his food, "I feel like a newlywed couple," he teased.

I stare at him in disbelief, not only did he say that, but I'm not even sure if he was serious or kidding, "That will never happen!" I snapped.

After all the commotion, I helped Shizu-chan wash and dry the dishes. I walked backed to my room but paused. I turn around and looked at him.

"Sure you may say weird stuff, but your food was the best thing I've tasted in my life," I gave him a thumbs up. I knew I was blushing again so I quickly covered my face with my hands.

He grinned and went up to me. Shizu-chan ruffled my hair, "I'll cook this for you anytime, all you need to do is ask," he promised.

My head was swirling around. _Why? Why is he being so nice to me?_


	3. Permanent

I've been living in the Shizu-chan household for 5 days now. It's almost a week before I will actually confirm my approval of us living together. I need to do something fast so Shizu-chan can get into a physical fight with me. I hope I can make it out alive.

**Day 6:**

"Shizu-chan~, come in the kitchen for a second," I called out.

I'm making some noodles at this moment and I am currently planning to "accidentally" trip while holding the pot so it will "accidentally" splash onto Shizu-chan. I look over at the hot, steaming pot and I smirked to myself. I heard Shizu-chan's footsteps getting closer so I swiftly grab the pot and my plan was now in Phase One.

"What is it flea?" Shizu-chan asked.

"Oh! I was making some noodles and I want you to taste test this for me," I happily replied back.

I walk closer to Shizu-chan and I began Phase Two, the tripping stage. I pretended to trip over nothing and threw the pot in Shizu-chan's direction.

I fell on the ground still smiling as I heard the pot colliding with Shizu-chan.

I looked over to Shizu-chan and I just froze. I was shocked, he was on the floor and the hot steamy water was soaking his clothes, the noodles were all over his hair and body, but he just casually began to brush it off. "_He's not human!" _I told myself.

"S-S-Shizu-chan we need to get you a bath," I exaggeratedly screeched.

He scoffed and smiled at me, no not the kind of smile when you're gesturing "It's alright," it was the kind where he was plotting something. I knew that something was going to happen to me shortly after. My spine shivered coldly.

"You're right flea, but you need to take a bath too," he said mischievously.

"Eh?" I said, dumbfounded.

I felt like there were gears inside my brain that were rotating until I knew what was going on. Then suddenly, they all clicked together. I knew where this situation was going and I was headed straight to it. I scrambled to my feet and tried to run away but Shizu-chan reached out his hand and held onto my feet causing myself to fall back down again. He slowly gets up and slings me onto his shoulder, still smiling happily to himself, I swear for a moment, my entire life flashed into my eyes.

"Let's take a bath together I-zaaa-yaa-kun~," he teased.

"N-NOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

**Day 7:**

Yesterday was quite "crazy", you can let your imagination play out what happened after that, let's just say that, he managed to make me take a bath with him.

The sunlight crept onto my eyes causing me to wake up. I stretched my arms and looked around. I became fully awake when I saw Shizu-chan peacefully sleeping on my bed- oh wait, scratch that, it was actually _his_ bed. I try to get out of the bed only to notice that Shizu-chan was clinging onto me. I managed to get out of his grasp but I slipped out of his bed only to make a sound loud enough for Shizu-chan to wake up.

He rubbed his eyes, "Good mornin' flea."

Enraged by how he could greet me so calmly in the morning, I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Idiot!" I stomped out of his room.

I circled around my room, brainstorming ideas on how I could get Shizu-chan to purposely attack me. I was interrupted by Shizu-chan who knocked on my door and announced that, "breakfast was ready." Still angry at him, I wanted to refuse, but my hunger was my top priority right now. I went down to find an omelette on my plate. The weird thing is, there was ketchup that shaped a poorly drawn heart.

I stared at Shizu-chan and pointed at the omelette, "What is this?" I said disappointedly.

"How rude, it shows a heart, meaning that I made that omelette with all my love," Shizu-chan cleared up.

I shook my head in disapproval, but there was a faint trace of happiness when he said he made it with "love." I sat down on a chair and began to eat. Shizu-chan turned off the stove and sat across from me.

"Oi, flea," he began.

"Hm? What is it this time?" I asked, still looking down at my food.

"Let's take another bath together," he added.

I choked on my food at his sudden request. Shizu-chan passes a water bottle over to me and I quickly gulped it down.

"Over.. my dead... body!" I rejected, gasping for air in between.

After breakfast, I continued to scatter my brain of plans on how to make Shizu-chan angry. I was desperate, this was my last chance to reverse everything, or else I will be living with him forever.

It was now evening, I've tried endless possibilities, from turning off the TV to trying to drown him in the fish tank. But whatever I do, he always has a comeback for everything. For example, when I drowned him in the fish tank he said "Are you telling me that there are other fishes in the sea?" I vigorously nodded my head at him, he then said, "But I only want you." Or that time when I turned off the TV, he said "Are you that desperate for my attention? Do you want me to turn you on instead," and I quickly ran back to my room, furiously blushing.

There was no more hope for me now, so I decided to help Shizu-chan clear up these mysterious feelings.

I went into his room that night.

"Shi-Shizu-chan?" I called out.

"What?" he asked.

I walked to Shizu-chan until I was a meter away from him. I pointed straight at Shizu-chan, "Are you trying to get revenge at me?"

He tilted my head, "What are you saying?"

"I mean- why are you doing this? Why do you want me to live with you?"

"Do you really want to know my feelings that badly?"

"Of course!"

Shizu-chan went closer to me and lifted my chin up so that our eyes locked, "It's because I lo-"

"Lo-?" I echoed back.

He released my chin and said, "I'll tell you when the time comes."

"Wha-," my eyes widen.

"Or you could keep living with me to find out," he smirked.

I pouted, I felt defeated. Somehow, my blushing couldn't stop. Instead of finding out about what Shizu-chan's feeling were, I realized that my feelings for him were unclear too. But perhaps our feelings were mutual.

**Day 8:**

My name it Izaya Orihara, and I am now permanently living with Shizu-chan.

[*WRITER'S NOTE* This is Shizume Rikka, I apologize for this late update, I was currently working on the Christmas special! Part 1 will be released at December 24th, 2014 and Part 2 will be released at Decemver 25th. Thank you for reading this!]


	4. Christmas Special: Part 1

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL (PART 1)**

I don't know why, but Shizu-chan and I are going shopping. He said something about getting a last minute Christmas tree or something. I'm not bothered by it, but what I am bothered about is that people from different directions are staring at us. It's like they 're expecting Shizu-chan and me to have an all out fight right at this moment, even the police are on standby. I guess we are pretty "famous."

"Ah, I found it," Shizu-chan exclaimed.

I glanced at him, "Where?"

"Over there," he pointed at a small coffee shop that had a mini Christmas tree beside its door.

"That's not the place where you get Christmas trees idiot!" I exclaimed disappointedly.

"Don't worry! I'll get that Christmas tree whether you like it or not," he declared, already walking towards the coffee shop.

"Well then, I'm going to get a drink," I called out to him.

I turned my back and walk to the vending machines only to hear Shizu-chan going inside the coffee shop. I kicked the vending machine and a juice box came out. I bend over to pick it up and headed towards the coffee shop. Before I stepped inside, I could only hear the sound of Shizu-chan shouting about some kind of nonsense. Customers rush out of the shop as Shizu-chan picks up a table. A crowd soon starts to form around the coffee shop. I go inside half expecting to see glass shattered all over, tables and chairs flipped upside-down and workers huddling in a corner. Like always, I was right, from the start I never expected that this would go smoothly after all. It was complete chaos. I cast my gaze at Shizu-chan, I didn't want to waste my precious time taking care of this idiot either but he had the key to the house so I can't go home on my own freewill.

"Shizu-chan, let me do the talking instead," I smirked.

Shizu-chan stopped midair from throwing a table at the workers and grunted, "Go ahead."

I walked over to the workers and knelt down. "Oooii, are you listening to me."

One worker flinched and said with a shaky breath, "Y-yes we are, I-I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"Well then," I stood up, "I'll make an offer with you guys."

The pathetic workers looked up at me.

"Give me that tree," I pointed at the Christmas tree outside their door, "And Shizu-chan will never bother you again."

In unison, the workers quickly said, "D-DEAL!"

As me and Shizu-chan walked out of the store, I paused and turned at the workers, "I forgot to mention, we won't be paying for the property damage Shizu-chan caused."

The workers turned pale as I waved goodbye and skipped out the door. Shizu-chan picks the tree and starts to walk to the direction of our house. The crowd outside makes a path for Shizu-chan and I to walk out of. While we walk back to the house I sharply stopped for a second. Thinking back about what just happened in the coffee shop gave me a wave of disgust. _Did I actually "help" Shizu-chan, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, get a Christmas tree? Is something wrong with me?_ In the middle of the sidewalk, I crouched down into a small ball, scratching my head. _Did Shizu-chan actually brainwashed me?_ _No no no , _I smile creepily to myself, _ heheheh, there is no way that I would get brainwashed by that "animal."_ Going into a delusional state, I rubbed my temples and then laughed to myself.

Shizu-chan was the one to snap me back into my senses, "Oi flea, a crowd is gathering around us, this is embarrassing."

"Says the one who destroyed a whole coffee shop just to get a Christmas tree! You think I'm not embarrassed?" I shouted at him, barely containing my composure.

"There, there," he heaved, as he carried me over his shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"You know flea, you're lighter than you look."

"You're not answering my question-!"

"Are you eating properly?"

"Are you even listening to _me_!?"

We were finally back at home. I drop onto the cold, wooden floor once we got get inside, I was worn out. Shizu-chan said something about being right back after getting ornaments from a "real" shop. He closed the door and I managed to get on my hands and knees. I was crawling in the direction to the kitchen till a ringtone filled the silent house. I shot straight up to my feet, and tried to find out where the noise was coming from. The sound came from behind a pillow on top of the couch. I tossed the pillow out of the way to reveal Shizu-chan's cell phone ringing. _That idiot! He forgot to bring his phone!_ I quickly answered the phone, to my surprised, I hear a girl's voice at the end of the line.

"Hello, is this Shizuo-kun?"

"He's not here at the moment, would you like me to pass a message for him?"

"Yes, thank you. Can you say that I changed our meet up time into 10:30, my work's running late today. Oh and let's just eat a noodle shop instead of a fancy resturant, I know a small, famous noodle shop around the corner and it's pretty close to my work."

"Ok, I'll pass this message right back at him when he gets back."

"Thank you! You're such a lifesaver!" the girl then hung up.

I closed Shizu-chan's phone only to find myself throwing it across the room. _Who was that girl? What relationship does this girl have with him? Why didn't he tell me?_

"Oh _thank you, _you're such a _lifesaver,_" I mimicked the girl's cheery voice.

The door opens and I see Shizu-chan holding a box of ornaments.

"Ah you're back? There was this girl who called you on your phone when you left earlier," I called over to Shizu-chan, turning my eyes on the TV.

"Really, what did she say?" he asked.

I passed on the message to him and stomped back into my room. I don't know why, but when I think about that girl, there's this feeling in my heart that's weighing me down. It ached whenever I thought about Shizu-chan and that girl being together. _Just what is this feeling I am experiencing? _

I glanced at my window to realize that it was already evening, to be precise, it was already 10 PM. There was half an hour left till Shizu-chan meets up with that girl. I flop onto my chair and turned on my laptop. I can't take this suspension anymore, I decided to do a little "research" about this girl Shizu-chan was meeting up with. Minutes later, I jumped in surprise when Shizu-chan knocked onto my door. Afraid that he'll barge in afterwards, I shut down my laptop and ran over to open the door.

"Yeees," I say without making direct eye contact with him.

"The food's ready, if it gets cold just heat it up," he grabbed my head and brought it closer to his, "Oh and learn how to make eye contact flea."

"Geez, you don't have to grab my head," I pouted.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Haha, why would you say that?" I laugh nervously. _Did he figure out that I didn't want him to meet up with the girl?_

"Well, your face is turning red," he explained.

"AAHHH, THAT"S NOTHING," I yelled, covering my face up.

I throw a flick blade at him but he carelessly dodged it causing the blade to make a scratch onto the floor. I then followed him to the door and waited for him to put on his shoes.

"I'll be going now," he said, awkwardly.

I nodded silently back at him. I watched him, with soulless eyes, opening the door and going through it, knowing that he'll be meeting up with a girl. My arm moved on its own and reached out at Shizu-chan. _Wait, don't go. Don't leave me alone!_

He then closed the door behind him. Without looking back.


	5. Christmas Special: Part 2

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL (PART 2)**

_W-wait! Don't go!_

I watched in horror, as Shizu-chan walked out of the door. It was helpless, there was no more hope left, I couldn't bring myself to tell him to stay. _Screw it! I guess I'm spending Christmas Eve by myself now. It's always like this._ What better plans did I have this evening? With nothing better to do I came up with a plan. I guess I'm going to play as a "stalker" and follow Shizu-chan and that girl around. I quickly put on my coat and went out the door.

Outside, I began to look around, Shizu-chan wasn't anywhere to be seen but I knew exactly where that famous noodle shop was located. I ran nonstop all the way to the noodle shop, almost exceeding my limit. Even if I knew where Shizu-chan was going to, that place was pretty far from our house. I was now right in front of the shop, light seeped through the poorly built door. I knew that this door stood as a barrier between Shizu-chan, the girl, and myself. It was a wall that I couldn't overcome, even if I had all the power in the world.

I put my hands on my knees, barely holding myself up. I was panting, trying to take sharp intakes of air every few seconds. My face was red from running all over, it was warm for a while until the cold, wintery air started to spread all over me. _Cold_, it was cold all over my body, I cursed myself for forgetting to put proper winter clothing on. Knowing that I couldn't go inside, I walked over to a lamp post and rested for a while. After a few minutes, I stood up and noticed that snow began to fall. I looked up at the sky, even though it was starting to snow now, the stars were still visible to the naked eye. _Shizu-chan..._

A while after, the "couple" were now outside, not only were they all smiles with each other, but they even had their arms were linked together. _This is just too cruel!_ My heart was throbbing with pain, dark emotions were slowly eating my heart away. I wanted to rip my heart out of my chest and just let the blood flow out. Anything could've been better other than silently watching over them, cuddling with each other. I can't take it anymore, I turned my back at them, almost losing myself in tears.

"Izaya?" Shizu-chan called over to me, with a slight surprise in his voice.

"Who's that?" the female whispered over to Shizu-chan.

"F-fancy meeting you here Shizu-chan, I was on my way home. Good-bye now!" my voice was trembling.

I started dashing to the direction of the house. My legs still felt like lead after chasing after Shizu-chan around, but I didn't want to stay there any longer.

"W-wait Izaya. Hey I said wait up!" he shouted.

Even though I was running with all my might, I could still hear Shizu-chan's footsteps following behind me loud and clear. I'm guessing that he ditched the girl to chase after me. _Should I be happy?_ There was no time to think about that, I didn't want him to see me looking like a mess. I ran on a different route, it was silent and dark, but somehow, the stars brightened up the path. No one said something about the sidewalks being slippery out in the night, but apparently they were. My heart was beating rapidly out of my chest as I slid on the ice. My heart was beating even faster when Shizu-chan caught me.

"You louse! What are you doing, making me chase after you!" Shizu-chan ranted.

"S-sorry. But as you can see, I'm okay now," I forced out a smile.

"Idiot," he poked my cheek, "There are tear stains on your face."

I averted my gaze away from Shizu-chan, "And would you like to know why?" I backed away from him.

"I guess you'll be telling me, right?" he observed.

I took a deep breath and started to tell him why, "I don't know why but ever since I started living with you, there was this feeling in my heart that I had to endure for so long. Do you even know how painful it was to watch you walk out the door to meet some girl! I'm done with this. I give up. My feelings are more confused than ever and it's all your fault. Stupid Shizu-chan!" my voice started to whimper at the end because I was containing myself to break out right in front of him.

Shizu-chan was speechless, his mouth was wide open and his eyes shone in shock. I didn't have the slightest clue on what he was going to do next. I couldn't bring myself to look at him in the eyes, I knew my face was painted with pain.

"Izaya, I- I'm sorry for what I've done to you, this will probably be the worst thing that I've regretted in my life, " he started going onto his knees, "To think that I wanted to keep you for myself, I've been selfish."

"Then why were you with that girl?!" I demanded.

"Let me clear this up for you," he began, "I had to kiss up to her, this was only for my working reasons, I've been tight on money this week. So doing this kind of thing will never be for my personal life. Please trust me on this one!"

There was only silence that filled the silent street.

I broke the ice, "Haha, now I regret saying all that stuff to you.".

"Wait, you believe me?" Shizu-chan said, in astonishment.

"Of course, even if we spent our lives killing each other, I know that you wouldn't lie straight at my face," I explained.

"Heheh, then shall we go home?" he grinned.

I nodded back. We walked down the dark path together. Even though I was freezing all over, warmth overcame me. Just by being beside Shizu-chan, I felt warmer every second. Suddenly, something went on top of me and down to my shoulders. I realized that Shizu-chan and I were now sharing a scarf together.

"Are you that cold? Your face is flushed with red," Shizu-chan said, looking away from my direction.

I laugh a little to myself, thinking about two full grown men, sharing a scarf together. _Geez, we're a bunch of idiots._ The darkness soon vanished as we came closer to the our original path, the light became more visible. A lot of people were on that path, it was buzzing with joy and laughter, but we stayed a bit off track from the main route so nobody could see us. Catching me off guard, Shizu-chan held my pale, shaking hands.

"Your hands are shivering, they're freezing," he noticed.

"Yeah, I forgot about that," I acknowledged.

"Well then, we don't want you getting a fever, like last time," he added.

I thought back to the time when I met him in the rain, and then he took care of me after I collapsed. A smile began to form on the corner of my mouth. For a second, our eyes met but we quickly turned away after we saw each other.

"Oh- uh- flea! W-what time is it?" Shizu-chan asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Hm,, its-"

*DING DING!* The clock began to ring all around the city. The ringing went on and in the end there was a total of 12 dings.

"I guess it's midnight then, 12 o'clock sharp, to be exact," I confirmed.

Shizu-chan pulled me closed and brushed my hair that was covering my forehead away. Our faces, barely touching each other's.

"Merry Christmas," he kissed the top of my forehead and smiled.

My eyes widen, but I smiled back.

_Merry Christmas~_


End file.
